A browser is a utility on a computer, such as a personal computer (PC), that allows a user of the PC to find and activate sites on the World Wide Web (i.e., websites). Current examples of browsers that are in wide use today include Netscape Navigator, Microsoft Internet Explorer, and America Online Netscape Browser.
It is desired to provide a universal browser, compatible with common commercial browsers, that can incorporate preferences and applications unique to the universal browser provider. Examples of the types of unique preferences and applications that may be incorporated include an electronic postmark for an electronic communication, encryption for an electronic communication, and other products or services that may be accessed/purchased by a user of the universal browser. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related, advantages.